


in a blue moon

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Enel has headed off onto the Varse, and behind on Skypeia everyone celebrates. The moon is bright, full, and gorgeous—not unlike a member of the strawhats that Usopp can't help but notice.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 135





	in a blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> The song associated with this piece is Look Up to the Sky by Edvard Kravchuk. Just that gentle sense of peace you get looking up at the moon when it's full, and the night is a little warm. Hopefully it shows through in the piece below.

He’s gone. 

Enel, that is, off into the Varse, or wherever he was trying so hard to get to. Usopp is grateful, chest a little heavy with exhaustion and wear. Looking up at the moon doesn’t quite feel the same as it normally does. His eyes try to squint to look for the arc in the sky, but he sees nothing but stars. Is it even there, he wonders.

“Oi,” Sanji says, sitting down next to Usopp on the tree root, “It’s over.” 

Usopp glances at Sanji from the corner of his eye, curious. The cook always seems to know what’s on his mind before he can even speak it. An occurrence he’s becoming accustomed to, but it’s strange all the same. 

Someone _ getting _ him? It’s unusual. 

“I know,” Usopp replies, and when Sanji holds out a mug, Usopp takes it, “Thanks. Ahh, what’s in this?” 

Sanji holds it up to his nose, sniffing gently before taking a small taste, “It’s wine. A sweet one at that, but not too strong if that’s your concern.” 

Usopp feels himself swallow, looking down at the mug in his hands. They’re celebrating. Right. They won, and now they’re going to leave. These are all facts, floating in a constant loop in Usopp’s mind as he watches the fire. 

“You ok?” Sanji asks, pulling Usopp from his circle of thought. When he gives no reply, Sanji continues, “Wanna dance?” 

Usopp looks over at Sanji and he’s smiling, that uncommon grin that makes his eyes pinch together like Luffy’s. It’s cute.

_ Oh, no, it’s cute. _

“I-I-I” Usopp starts to stutter to make an excuse, but when Sanji holds out his hand, he finds himself taking it, “Sure.” 

“Let’s show them what we got.” Pulling Usopp off of the tree, Sanji feels his feet drag gently against the ground as his body wants to protest, but that only makes him tug harder, “Come on!” 

Usopp relents, a little too much, and stumbles forward in Sanji’s grasp. The momentum causing him to fall straight into him. With hands clutched around the edges of Sanji’s shirt, Usopp hovers, blush quickly creeping up his neck. 

“Sorry!” Usopp groans, but when he expects Sanji to push him off, he doesn’t. Sanji simply pulls him upright to look him in the eyes, smile still present on his face, “I think they’re starting a new song so-”

The sentence doesn’t finish as Sanji scoops Usopp up once more, leading him closer to the fire. It’s burning, crackling loud along with the sound of the drums and each thud rings heavy with Usopp’s heart. Everyone is so happy, so free, now that Enel is gone. 

They move, circling the other, hand on each shoulder in a dance that Usopp learned a long time ago from his mother. He’s surprised that Sanji knows it, much less wants to dance it with him. After all, it’s usually done with a woman. 

_ Sanji has probably danced with a ton of beautiful people in his life, _Usopp thinks, watching Sanji out of the corner of his eye. He catches Sanji’s eye and when he smiles, that wide grin like before, Usopp’s chest warms. 

Sanji is happy to dance with him 

The drums pick up their speed and with it, their feet move faster to keep up. Once a slow waltz of sorts, Usopp and Sanji are nearly running, feet and arms tangled as they continue trying to keep up with the rhythm. Laughter spills out of Usopp as Sanji trips forward and he catches his arm, helping him back into place before they continue. 

As he pulls Sanji back up into his arms, a skypeian circles back in front of them, hands waving in the air. When he turns, his elbow hits Sanji’s back, pushing him forwards — right into Usopp’s face. Mouths open in surprise, they press against each other, and as the exhale of shock passes between them, Sanji kisses him.

Sanji’s kissing him.

Fire runs down Usopp’s spine, hotter than the bonfire raging next to them, and he kisses back.

The kiss is over in a moment, unseen by anyone around them. Sanji pulls back with a smile, steadying himself back onto his feet. He readjusts them back into position, and easily pulls Usopp back into the groove. 

Usopp’s head is floating, unsure of what just happened, whether it was real or a dream concocted by the wine. It’s something he doesn’t have time to consider, as Luffy calls out for song number three hundred and forty two, which he has no choice but to belt out. It is his favorite, after all. 

As the night starts to die down, they all settle into camp for the night, leaving the large fire to continue burning. Its heat is gentle, a warm hand on their backs as they let exhaustion set in. The rest of the crew is breathing deeply, some snoring, and Usopp continues to look up at the sky. 

The moon has a blue tint to it, almost like a gem, and he smiles. Being so high up, it’s massive, filling his vision far more than it ever did back on the ground, and he thinks that maybe the sky isn’t so bad after all. 

“Usopp,” a voice whispers, and he jumps, tensing in place. “Usopp, it’s just me.” 

Usopp looks up over the edge of his blanket and it’s Sanji, crouched at his feet. He’s hovering, face neutral, and holds out his hand. Usopp takes it, gently rising up with Sanji, and they stand looking out over the rest of the crew. 

“Long day,” Usopp whispers and Sanji softly hums a response, “What’s going on?” 

Sanji doesn’t answer, only tips his head and starts walking in the direction he pointed. Usopp follows, hands shoved in his pockets mirroring Sanji, and feels his heart start to thrum a little harder. _ What could he possibly want? _

Sanji leads them to the edge of the forest, and Usopp gasps at the sight. The moon is massive in the clearing and reflects off of the white sea below. It’s truly unlike anything he’s ever seen before, and it brings a tear to his eye. 

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Sanji asks, still faced ahead, but Usopp sees a smile quirk at the corner of his lips, “What a strange world we live in.” 

“Yeah,” Usopp says, eyes no longer on the moon, but rather the reflection painting onto Sanji’s face, “Strange.” 

Sanji sighs pulling out a cigarette, but as he goes to light it, he hesitates. His hand is almost shaking as he presses it back into the box, tucking it into his shirt. Usopp’s never seen him do this. If anything, this is the perfect place for a smoke, to gaze onto the beauty and breathe in deeply. Wouldn’t it? 

Sanji turns, eye carefully looking at Usopp, and the direct attention makes him want to melt. The kiss earlier was an accident, maybe he’s mad about it? That he could’ve had that happen with one of the women of the village, but instead it was him and-

Sanji’s hands are on Usopp’s face then, soft, curling under his chin — and they’re kissing. 

Again, Usopp’s brain sets aflame. A firecracker set off in his body, bouncing in every direction as Sanji moves closer. His eyes fall shut, sinking into the sensation and the light of the moon fades with it. He’s warm, mouth still sweet from the wine, and Usopp feels his stomach turn. 

After a moment they pull apart, chests hazy from lack of air, and Usopp laughs. It’s a quiet sound, shy, almost like he isn’t sure, and Sanji smiles. They stand there, pressed together just a little longer, taking in the sight as their hearts settle, and Usopp feels a little sad to be leaving tomorrow. 

With a squeeze of Sanji’s hand in his, he’s drawn back at once, and sighs. Stealing one last look before returning back to camp, Usopp takes it in. The shine of the moon, stretching across Sanji’s face. How it curls around him so easily, changing him in so many ways into the man that Usopp sees beneath. 

It’s something rare. Something he hopes he’ll see again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece for icouldbewicked, and I love how it turned out! Thank you again for the wonderful idea.
> 
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__
> 
> If you're interested in a piece let me know on either platform!


End file.
